a good day gone bad
by agentjareau14
Summary: its after season 7 a month after. its about a teenage girl jj adopts after the girl Mia's parents died. review if you want me to continue the story and what you think
1. Chapter 1

A good day gone bad

Chapter 1

Mia Pov

" JJ... I mean mom where is the straighter ?" I ask

" its okay Mia and its in my bathroom let me get it because Will is in the shower." she said

"okay" I say

I went back into my room to finish getting ready for school.

"here's the straighter...do you want me to do your hair for you?" she asked

" umm... sure that would be nice."

After a few minutes of silents. JJ as looked at what I was wearing.

"hey Mia is that my black leather jacket?"

" Umm...yea sorry I was walking out of your room when I got done asking you for the straighter and I saw it went with the blue tank-top I'm wearing so I tried it on but I wasn't going to wear it because it wasn't mine." I explained. I continued to ramble until she cut me off.

" Mia its fine I'm not mad" she said

" you aren't?" I asked confused

" no plus it looks good with your outfit"

" thanks but I'm not going to wear it, its not mine and I bought one similar to it awhile back." I stated

" are you sure because I don't mind if you wear it." jj says

"okay it you sure." I shyly say.

" I am now I'm done with your hair do you like?" she asked

" yea thanks I have practice after school then I have to tutor this guy after so I won't get home til late. I hope that's okay and I will text you if something is wrong." I explained

" okay well that's fine now lets go or we are both going to be late." she says walking out of my room.

In the car

" so who is this guy you have to tutor?" JJ asked

"this jerk Dalton Keller who plays football"I say annoyed. I was looking out the window when JJ says "well if you have any problem just talk to me."

" kay then can I talk to you about something?" I ask nervously

" sure what is it" she said

" well the last couple of days when i had to walk home from school, I felt like there is someone following me its weird and the other day when i was at soccer practice their was a man and a woman watching me from a car...but it could be nothing I'll text you if anything goes wrong." I explain while looking out the window and then see a car following us.

" well if you have a problem today I will have my phone on all day now were here and I don't want you to be late, so bye sweetie." she said giving me a kiss on the head

"bye...mom" I yelled


	2. Chapter 2

A good day gone bad

Chapter 2

Skip to 4th period

i was talking to Dalton about what time we should start, when the teacher said that my birth parents were here, so i texted my "mom" to get a picture of what they look like. i got the pic when i walked down to the office and when i got to the corner when I looked at picture then the people and they look different from the picture then i recognized the people in the office that were suppose to be my "birth parents" they were the people watching me. i call JJ to tell her that they were at the school when I ran into Dalton.

JJ Pov

"that was weird" i say to myself before I could think why Mia was asking she called say that the people that were watching here were at the school. Garica ran in and said " JJ we have a Problem!" That said i ran into the conference room to see whats wrong. I get their and everyone is looking at me with a scared and worried look on their faces.

" you guys whats wrong your scaring me" I state might already knowing what it is about

" JJ Mia is in danger, where is she right now?" Hotch asked

"shes at school i just got a call from her saying that the people that has been watching her at her soccer practice were at the claim to be her Birth parents but they are in prison the last time i checked." i said

Hotch says" we have to get to the school fast before they hurt her."

I ran when I got a call from Will saying he was at the school because someone got shot.

Mia Pov

" Dalton what are you doing we have to get back to the room?" I asked

"I came looking for you." he says

Before i could say anything Dalton steps in front of me and says" Can we help you?"

" Yeah we are here to take Mia with us"

I look up and see Dalton stare at me. I have a scared look on my face.

he said" well by the looks i see on her face it looks like she doesn't want to go with you"

the man stepped forward and said" well and can do this the easy way or the hard way" while he was waving a gun in the air

I was standing behind Dalton when and idea came to me. i pulled out my phone and called JJ. when I saw that the call am through and she answered, i hit Dalton on the arm and told him to look at my phone, then i said" well I'm not going with you"

Before i knew it Dalton was on the ground trying to stop the blood that was coming from his right shoulder. I was trying to stop the blood with my sweatshirt and his wound was still blooding so i told him" Dalton your going to have to take off your shirt so I can stop your wound from bleeding anymore."

" okay but be careful it hurts like shit" he said while laughing a little before the pain started to hurt again.

" okay you have to sit up and slowing lift up your right arm" I told him

After we got his shirt off i took it and applied pressure to stop the bleeding then i looked at my phone and saw that it was still on. I had to end the call because they were walking over.


	3. Chapter 3

A good day gone bad

Chapter 3

JJ pov

I'm sitting in the passenger sit when my phone goes off

"who is it" Derek asked while driving

" its Mia" I answered it then put it on speaker

"well I'm not doing with you" i heard her say. I could hear from her voice she was scared but serious.

The next thing I hear is a gun shot. I jump and cover my mouth and trying to keep the tears from falling down. We arrived at the school I ran to Will who was standing keeping the door open for us.

" have you heard anything about who got shot?" i asked him

" a boy named Dalton Keller, we got the Secretary cameras up now" he tells us

We walk into the office and look at the live footage. I see Mia siting against the wall with Dalton next to her sitting against the wall. He was shirtless, because Mia had to rip the shirt and tie it tight around the wound to get it to stop bleeding. when I looked at the man and woman they were in the corner and it looked like they were talking about somethi

Mia Pov

Dalton and I were sitting against the corner of the wall. I looked to see if the doors were opened and they weren't.

The man and woman at the very end of the hall we were in talking. I look over at Dalton he was all sweating and was about to fall unconscious.

"Dalton hey you gotta stay with me you cant fall asleep" i told him while shaking his leg

" I know, i know" he said

" Dalton why did you get in front of me when you saw those people?" i asked him

" I don't know they looked dangerous and i didn't want you to get hurt" he said while looking up at the ceiling.

I took a hold of his hand and gave a squeezed. i took out my phone to text JJ so that they can open up the doors to the hall behind us that leads to the office.

" Dalton do you think you can run" I asked him

" I don't Know why?' he asked looking at me with a confusing look on his face

"well i texted my mom because her team is here to save us and i was thinking that the hallway behind us leads to the office and i was think that when they open the doors and when the man and woman's back are facing us we could make a run for it." I explained to him

" well if it gets us they hell out of here i will try and run okay" he said

"okay"

JJ Pov

I was pacing in the office when i got a texted from Mia.

" hey Hotch can we open all the doors and gates that lead to the office from the hall that is behind Mia and Dalton?" I asked him

" yeah why thou" he said looking at me with a confused look

" well Mia texted me saying take if Dalton could run to make sure that the doors and gates were open so they can get away" i explained to him

" Garica can you open the gates and doors that leading to the office from the hallway behind the kids?" he asked

" yeah but for only a short amount of time" Garica said the Hotch

" well how long can they be open?" I asked nervously

" for about 2 mins" she said

I texted Mia back saying that we can open the doors and gates but they can only be open for about 2 mins. she texted back "okay". Will came over to comfort me, he gave me and whispered in my ear" shes going to be okay you want to know why" i nodded my head yes

" because she is just a stubborn, hardheaded, and determent as her mamma" he said smiling alittle

I laugh and smile at him I look back that the live footage to see what is happening.

Mia Pov

"okay so she texted back saying that they can open the doors and gates to lead us to the office but they can only be open for 2 min and the alarm goes off 30 seconds after the doors and gates are opened so when they turn there backs to us i want you to head to the door in the hallway behind us okay" i explained to him

" okay but want about you?" he asked me

" i will by you some time and i might not make it out but you have to so you can't stop and wait for me you have to run as fast as you can when the doors and gates open and don't stop until you get to the office." i told him

He sadly nodded then out of nowhere he gave me a kiss. We i pulled away and told him to go now. when he got to the door I texted JJ back telling her to open the doors. 5 seconds after he was out the doors i looked at the man and woman and there backs where still turn so i grabbed my phone got up and started to run.

25 seconds later i was almost at the second door when the alarm went off. Dalton was already go when i saw the man and woman running after me.

1 min and 50 seconds later

i was almost to they last gate and door when they started to close Dalton was already in the office. Him and the team were looking at me but it was too late..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 4**

Mia Pov

I was stuck. But then i thought of a plan. I ran to my locker to get my skateboard. I ran back to the spot before the doors closed there was a small table so I hide my skateboard under. The man and woman came running into the same hall as once they were in they were stuck to.

"Now little girl you just made us very angry" the man said to me

" what are you going to do shot me?" I them now sounding sarcastic

" well we could do that or we could torture you first then shot you." the woman said

" well when you do try to "kill me" or torture at-lest do it without a gun or are you guys to weak to fight me with out a gun?" I asked

" no we can do it the hard my and not us are weapons" the man said while setting down both of there guns and knives.

Then the man started to coming at me and started throwing punches i block the first 2 when he punched me in the stomach. I flew back hitting the closed door. I look to see where my skateboard was. I got up ran and slid pass the man i kicked his leg when i went pass. i grabbed my skateboard, I spotted their weapons, i rode to them i put one of the guns in the back of my pants then threw the other weapons out the open window.

The woman came at me from behind and tried to chock me. I elbowed her then her grip went loose. i kicked my skateboard behind me. And pushed the lady back and she fell over it. i grabbed my skateboard rode it but then a man was chasing me and i was going to run into the door so i decided that i ride it then do a back flip.

JJ Pov

When I saw Dalton run into the office. I thought Mia would behind him but I was wrong. Will ran to help Dalton because he was about to faint. I asked him " Dalton where is Mia?"

" she is still down the hall around the corner the last time i saw her." he told me

"why didn't you wait for her" i asked

" she told me that no matter what don't stop or wait for me and she loved you guys for being there for her" he explained to me

I was about to run out the door when Derek stopped me.

" Derek what are you doing i have to help her" i told him

" you will but first let her at lest let her try but if it starts to look back Garica will try and open the door back up and you can help her okay" he explain

" fine but if anything happens to her i blame you got it" i snapped

I look to the footage of Mia fighting them it looked really bad because the lady was chocking her from behind. I had enough of it after Mia did the back-flip off the door then landed on her back.

"Garcia you have to open the door now" i kinda yelled at her not meaning to.

" okay i will try" she explained

Garcia got the door open i ran in to help Mia

there backs were to me and Mia was looking at me i nodded then ran and kicked the man and woman to the ground and I went to help Mia stand

" are you okay" I asked her while helping her up

" well if you really mean can you still fight then yes I can" she said

"okay ill take the man you take the woman" I told her

" No the man is mine I have something to settle with him" she explain

" okay just don't kill him" i told her

" no promises"

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR**


	5. Chapter 5

A good day gone bad

** Chapter 5**

**No Pov**

JJ and Mia were fighting the unsubs.

"JJ i got a plan kick me my skateboard." Mia tells her

" Mia are you sure this is a good idea" JJ asked her

" yeah you gotta trust me on this all you have to do is lead them to the door and get out of the way"

" okay"

" now wait until i give you the signal to come just distract them so I can get to that table by the door okay" Mia explained

"okay just be careful"

"JJ I'm your "daughter" I'm just like you now go"

" Thats what I'm afraid of"

Mia Pov

I ran to the table when JJ fought the people at the other end of the hall where I was. I found some tripwire and I tied it to one of the legs on the table. Then I ran to the other side and i looked at JJ and I gave her the nod to start running to the door. When JJ got behind the table I waited for the right moment to pull the wire. They were coming i looked at JJ then back at the people running. I pulled the tripwire then they fell.

" Mia grab the woman I got the man" JJ told me

"okay and call and tell someone to call ambulance I feel dizzy" I said before falling to the ground after I got through the door

The next thing I know I am in a hospital bed with JJ at my side sleeping

"hey Jay wake up" I said while shaking her alittle

"hey Mia how you feelin" she asked me

" well I have 3 broken ribs i think a sprain wrist and a black eye other than that I feel awesome" I explained to her

" well Dalton wants to see you he seemed worried" She said while smiling

" can I go see him and where is Will and henry anyways" I asked

" they're with Dalton because his parents are out of town on a business trip and would be back for a month" she explained to me

I got out of the bed walking to the door

"so they don't care that there own son got shot thats just crazy so where is he going to stay if his parents aren't in the states?" I asked while walking to his room

" I don't know we will have to ask him what he normally does when his parents aren't home" she said


	6. Chapter 6

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 6**

Dalton Pov

I was in the ER when I woke up because I fainted at the school because of all the blood loss. When I woke up there was a Detective in the room.

" hey umm who are you?" I asked

" I'm Detective Will LaMontagne Jr. you saved my daughter Mia" Will told me

" Yeah i know where is she?" I asked worried

"Shes fine just 3 broken ribs. a sprained wrist and a black eye Agent Jareau is with her right now do you want her?" he asked me

" yeah can you go get her or something please" I said looking down at my hands

" yeah okay just give me a second to call Agent Jareau"he stated while walking out of the room into the hall

When he left the room i tried to sit up and sit on the edge of the bed.

Mia Pov

I was walking do the halls when Will and Henry came running to us.

"hey Henry how was school today" I said picking him up

" It good how you feeling?" he said

"I'm good we just can't run around for a couple of days" I told him while walking to Daltons room.

We were outside the room,I gave Henry to JJ and gave her a hug. I walked into the room and saw Dalton taking of the slinky that held his right arm. I walked over to him and gave him a long hug.

"hey how are you feeling" he asked me while wiping away my tears.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that question" I said laughing a little

"I'm okay but the doctor said that I am going to need another x-ray" he explain to me while moving his hands down to my waist.

"well scents your parents aren't home what do you normally do" I asked him

"well I stay home by myself because I don't have any relatives that live nearby" he explained to me

" well I don't know whats going to happen to you because your a minor and you don't have a guardian" I told him

"okay" he said

" Dalton why did you take the bullet why did you get out of the way and let me take it?" i asked him

"I told you"

" I mean the real reason" I said giving him the I-Know-Theres-More-To-It look

" okay I did it because I care about you and I didn't want to see you get hurt but it looks like I didn't do a good job at that and I..." he said looking down at my waist

"you what... come on tell me?" I asked while tilting his head up so I can see his eyes

" I..I love you" he said looking into my eyes

" I love you too it took you long enough" I said smiling a little

The next thing I know Dalton and i both leaned in and kissed

JJ Pov

Will and I heard the all conversation between Mia and Dalton.

" This looks all similar doesn't it" Will said while hugging me from behind

"hey put he didn't proposal to her"I said while laugh and looking down at Henry

" hey Henry lets go break up that kiss okay" Will said getting down at Henrys level

"otay" Henry said

Henry ran into the room with me and Will behind him.

" okay kids break it up" Will said walking in the room

"You have no room to talk I still have that image of you and JJ having a make out session on the couch when I got home from practice." Mia stated while laughing in Dalton's chest.

" so where will I be going seen my parents don't care about me being shot to come home" Dalton asked me while kissing the top of Mias head

"Well that is up to you where would you like to stay?" i asked him

looking down at Mia he said" if it is alright with you may i stay with you guys just until my parents get home or until I 'm healed to where I can move and do things on my own without getting hurt."

Will and I looked at each other than back at the kids " if it is fine with Will it is fine with me you can stay in the guest bedroom across the hall from Mia's room.

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANYMORE CHAPTERS AND IF YOU HAVE AND IDEAS FOR MY FOR ANOTHER STORY OR FOR THIS STORY**


	7. Chapter 7

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 7**

In the car

Mia Pov

Dalton, Henry and I were sitting in the back of the SUV while Will was driving and JJ in the passenger sit. Henry and I were both sleeping in the car. i was laying on Daltons chest when I heard him ask Will" can we stop at my house so I can get some clothes?"

"yeah okay" Will said

JJ was looking in the back sits see me sleeping. I heard her say to Dalton" Dalton I need to know that you will not hurt her because she may seem tough on the outside but on the inside she is sensitive so I need to know that you truly love her."

"I do love and I would never hurt her she mean so much to me" he explained while playing with my hair and then kissed my head

Dalton wake me up when we got to his house. Will and him went inside to get his stuff so it was just JJ Henry and me.

"I heard what you said to Dalton but you know I can take care of myself right" I told her softly

" I know you can but its my job as you mom to look out for you even if you don't need any looking out for." she explained to me

" I know and I love you for that" I told her

"I love you too" JJ told me. The guys were walking back into the car. We got home when I said" umm I don't know about all of you guys but I am starving"

"same" they said

Will put Henry done for bed then came out asking us if we wanted pizza or Chinese. We all looked at each other and said" Chinese"

We were all in the living room watching a movie Will and JJ laying on the couch and Dalton and I on the floor. I heard the door bell ring so I got up and got the money from Will to pay for the food. I bought the food back into the living room.

"okay I have mine you guys can fine out whos is whos and I'm going to go to the bathroom and change into some shorts and tank-top." I explain to them

I got my clothes then went into the bathroom. i looked at myself in the mirror and I had all these bruises on my face. I tried to take off my make up softly I was silently crying trying on to alert anyone. I took of my shirt to up on my blue tank-top I saw all the bruises on my side and stomach. I guess I was in the bathroom for awhile because someone knocked on the door.

"hey Mia are you okay?" it was Dalton that was at the door

" yeah I'm okay I'll be out in a minute" I said but my voice cracked

i didn't know that the door opened i had my eyes closed. I felt arms wrap around my waist but I winces in pain alittle.

" Mia you know you don't have to lie to me I could hear you cry from down the halls." Dalton explained to me

I turned around in his arms and and hugged him" I know its just I could have lost you today"

" I know I could have lost you to" he said kissing my head

" lets go eat I'm hungry" I told him then giving him a kiss


	8. Chapter 8

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 8**

JJ Pov

Will and I were sitting on the couch waiting for Mia and Dalton to get back from the bathroom.

" Will how do you think she is doing?" JJ asked Will

" I don't know she is strong and doing a great job not showing fear just like her mamma" he said bumping me a little

Before I could say anything Mia and Dalton came back.

" Mia are you okay" I asked her

" Yeah I'm fine I just had trouble changing because of all my bruises and cuts." she explained to me while sitting down on the floor next to Dalton. Dalton looks up at us and has a worried look on his face. After we got down eating and finishing our movie we all went to bed.

3 a.m.

I was sleeping when I heard Mia screaming, Will was just waking up when I said" I will go check on her she is probably have a nightmare." I told him. He gave me a kiss then went back to bed. i was waking out my door when I saw Dalton by Mia's room.

" Did she wake you up too?" I asked him softly

" Yeah but who would blame her for having nightmares after what happen today." he explained to me

" lets go check on her" I told him. He just nod then knocked on her door.

Mia Pov

I went to sleep. The next thing I know I'm in the sitting position and covered in sweat. I run my hand through my hair. I looked up and saw my door open and it was JJ and Dalton.

" sorry if I woke you guys, go back to sleep I'm fine" i told them but I knew they didn't believe me

They looked at each other and then JJ said" we both know thats a lie now do you want to tell us what the nightmare was about?" she asked me while sitting next to me. Dalton was standing against the wall.

I was looking down at mine and JJs hands. then I started to explain the nightmare" I was in the halls fighting the man and woman and I was on the ground getting kicked and punched in the stomach and then I saw JJs face but it was fuzzy and that you were to late and thats when I woke up" I told them wiping away way tears.

"Mia I am so sorry you had to go through what you went through today." JJ apologized giving me a hug

" Its fine its not your fault" I told her

" JJ go back to bed I will be fine and I have to talk to Dalton for a minute and tell Will that I'm fine to" I explained to her

" okay but if you can't sleep I am allowing Dalton to stay with you if you feel more safe" she said

" okay night I love you" I told her

" I love you too now try and go back to sleep" she said then walked out of the room.

Dalton and I were silent for awhile until I said" Dalton I'm fine you can go back to sleep" I told him

" I am not going anywhere I am going to stay with you tonight because I have a feeling that you are not going back to sleep if you are alone" he explained to me while walking over to the bed and laid down next to me

" fine okay night" I laid back down trying to get so more sleep when I felt Dalton roll over on his side and wrap me in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 9**

The next morning

I woke up in the morning and the sun hit in the face. I look to my side and Dalton was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I got out of bed I had on a blue tank-top and black short. I got down stairs and I hear JJ and Will talking about me in the kitchen.

"Did she tell you what the nightmare was about?" I heard Will ask her

" yeah she said that they were kicking and punching and that I was to late to say her. I can't believe this had to happen to her." she said to Will while sitting on the counter with Will between her legs

I felt Dalton's hands wrap around my waist. I looked up at him and then we walked into the kitchen.

" morning guys do we have any coffee made" I asking them while hopping on the counter next to JJ.

"Yeah its in the pot " JJ told me

" I will get you some what do you want in it?" Dalton told me

" thank you and cream and you can give me the sugar" I told him

JJ and I were sitting on the counter while the guys were making us breakfast. I looked at JJ and I could tell that there was something wrong.

" hey mom whats wrong"I asked her

" Nothing just happy thats all" she told me

" I will let it go for now and I'm going to see if Henry is awake be back" I tell them. I hope off the counter and run to Henry's room. I got to his room and I opened the door and he was sitting at his little table drawing something. I walked over to him and asked" Hey buddy what are you doing"

" I'm draw in" he said

" Hey you want to ask mommy and daddy if we can have pancakes then go to the park and play soccer" I asked him getting at his level

" yeah okay lets go" I tell him picking him you I winced in pain alittle while walking down the stairs

" Hey do you want me to ask" I asked him. He nodded

" Ask what" Will asked while talking to JJ and Dalton drinking coffee

" while me and Henry were talking and we wanted to now if we could have pancakes for breakfast then after go to the park and play a game of soccer" I explained to them

" while I don't know Mia the doctor said take it easy" JJ explained to me

" mom really when is the last time you did what the doctor said" I asked her

Will was laughing because he knew that she never did what the doctor said.

" I will be fine and if I am in any pain I will tell you promise" I told her

she hesitated" okay"

" or you afraid that I might beat you" I said while giving Henry to Will

" you know what after breakfast we get dress and go to the park so I can prove you wrong and beat you" she told me.


	10. Chapter 10

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 10**

JJ Pov

So Will, Dalton, and I were talking about how to spent the rest of the day, when Mia came in with Henry in her arms.

Mia asked Henry when they walked into the kitchen" Do you want me to ask?" he nodded yes

Will looked up and said" ask what?"

" Henry and I were talking and wanted to know if we could have pancakes for breakfast then after we get dressed and go to the park and play some soccer." Mia was explaining to us while handing Henry to Will.

Will and I looked at each other and it seemed that Will thought it was a good idea.

" I don't know the doctor said take it easy for a couple of days" I told her

" I'm fine and when is the last time you listened to what the doctor did" She explained to me while walking over to Dalton to sit on his lap.

I saw Will laughing silently because we both knew that she was right, that I never listen to what the doctor says.

I hesitated then said" Fine"

" or are you scared that I might beat you." she said with a smile on her face.

" you know what let's do it, so I can prove you wrong and beat you. But if you feel any kind of pain you have to tell one of us okay and you to Dalton if you are going to play." I tell them while helping Will make the pancakes

" they looked at each other then said" Okay'

After Breakfast

Mia Pov

We were all dressed and ready to go to the park. I decided I was going to wear a cut-off with some basketball shorts. Dalton was wearing a white tank-top and red basketball shorts. JJ was wearing a pink tank-top with black shorts, and Will was wearing shorts and a blue tank-top.

We got to the park.

" So how do you want the teams or do you want it to be u and me mom" I asked JJ when we got to the field

" I don't care what do you guys want to do?" JJ asked the boys

" I kinda what to see who wins mother against daughter." Will said looking at Dalton who nodded his head agree with Will.

" okay that's fine with me. How about this if I win you have to let me play in the soccer game with you guys on Saturday. And if you win I do the dishes of a week but I still get to play in the game on Saturday." I explained to her

" So either way you still get to play in the game on Saturday?" she asked

" yup plus you guys need me I am better than Morgan and Reid is not playing so I can just take Reids place." I explained to her

" Fine your right we do because the only good players are me, Morgan, Alex, and Emily and then other people to come play on are team from the Bureau and if we have you then we might have a chance to beat detectives that beat us every year." JJ was explaining to me when we were stretching.

We were started the game I got the ball first. I was dribbling the ball back and fourth JJ was in front of me when I kicked the ball between her legs then ran around her to the goal.

" hey this is going to be a long game" Will whispered to Dalton

**REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY!**


	11. Chapter 11

A good day gone bad

**Chapter 11**

The score was 13-14 I was winning. I was dribbling the ball down the field when J.J. came out of no where and accidentally tripped me and I rolled and landed on my stomach. J.J. didn't know I fell so she kept going and shot it. No one saw me fall until they turned around and saw me on the ground. They ran over to me because i was unconscious. The next thing I know I'm waking up with my head laying on Daltons lap.

" hey baby girl how you feelin' " he asked me

" fine my head and stomach just hurt." I explained to him while sitting up

We were talking when Will and J.J. walked into the living room

" Well before you ask we tied but I guess I can talk to the other agents about letting you play with us. " J.J. explained to me

"okay I'm going to go take a shower then lay down for a bit just get me if we need to decide what is for dinner" I told them getting up from the couch. They just nodded

I just got out of the shower and got dress. I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I decided to go sit on the roof and look at the stars.

" How was the nap" I jumped when I heard J.J.s voice

" Don't scare me like take I couldn't have fell" I told her while trying to sit back up on the roof by my window

" sorry I should have made a noise when I came into your room

" Its fine just make a noise next time" I told her

she came on the roof and sat down next to me

" So back to my question how was the nap" she asked

" I couldn't sleep so i came out here to think" I told her

" Well since your birthday is tomorrow the girls and I were think that we would take you shopping"

" sounds like fun and I have Haley come with" I asked her

" yeah if it is okay with her mom says its fine" she said

We got of the roof and back inside my room

" can we see whats for dinner I am hungry" I asked

" yeah lets see what the boys want for dinner" she said while giving my a side hug

We were walking down the stair and when we walked into the living we saw the guys watching a football game. J.J. and I looked at each other and shoked our heads as we walked behind them

" so were hungry what are we going to have for dinner" we asked them

" i don't care" they told us

We looked at each other and I said" then we are having breakfast and seen me and mom played soccer today and we are tried you guys have to make dinner"

"what thats not fair" Will said

" life isn't fair and go make dinner you too Dalton" J.J. said

" fine well do it what do you want" Will said getting up

" pancakes, french toast, bacon, and eggs" I said while laying down on the couch

**20 minutes later **

Mom and I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen when we smelled something really good.

" what smells soo good" J.J. asked

" that would be the food the boys and I made" Will said while giving J.J. a kiss

I was to busy looking at my parents I didn't feel Daltons arms wrap around my my waist.

"I never thought my life would end up like this, if you would told me a month ago that my parents tried to kill me and I would live with an agent I would have laughed in your face." I told them while we were eating

" yeah a lot has happen but I'm happy it did" J.J. said while smiling.

After we got done eating I was doing the dishes I felt arms wrap around my waist.

" you I can't finish my dishes with you on me you know that right." I asked Dalton

He pull me away from the dishes

"what are you doing I am going to get in trouble" I said

" no you aren't because I am going to finish the dishes" He told me

" I can't let you do that you made dinner"

" I am not asking I am telling" He told me while lifting my up on the island


End file.
